


Party Rockers in the Hou-

by amamatsuwu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamatsuwu/pseuds/amamatsuwu
Summary: "It's party rock is"





	Party Rockers in the Hou-

Vanitas knocked on Roxas' door. 

"Hey loser time for the party" he said. But there's no reply.

He knocked again. Still no reply. So he took Sora's advice and began to sing.

"Party rockers in the hou-" Then the door opened and Roxas got out. "It's party rock is."

And then they make out.


End file.
